My Koishii
by death cherries
Summary: A SangoxBankotsu or SanBan story! Lemon involved, ONESHOT


Yay! I'm finally back after a while of not being on and I'm telling you it was really sad. Anyhoo, since I'm back I shall do some fanfics to make up for all the lost time. I have now newly been inspired. At last!!! For this fic, I've decided to do a BankotsuxSango fic, I'm a fan of them hee hee hee For some reason I wanted to start off this story weird.

My Koishii

Sango woke to find herself in what seemed to be an abandoned house. As she tried to move herself she felt her side ache. Her hand quickly clutched it. What had happened? She searched through her memory…

_there was a flash, she was fighting with the Shichinintai on the side of the Inutachi, and then Naraku's poisonous bugs came, the Samiyoushou. Then the leader…Bankotsu! He knocked her out!_

She looked around the abandoned house, 'I'm getting the hell out of here!' she thought as soon as she ran past the bamboo curtain. To her surprise, well not really a surprise, dead bodies covered the ground. She shrunk back inside as she heard to familiar voices talk amongst each other. Jakotsu and Renkotsu!

"Ne! Renkotsu No Aniki, how long will we have to watch this baka and this crumby village?" Jakotsu complained as he kicked the dirt.

"Just until Ooaniki comes back," Renkotsu assured, though he had to admit it was tiring babysitting Jakotsu. "Then when he comes back, we take the female and head back to our hideout."

Jakotsu then rolled his eyes and looked up into the sky, "Foo…Aniki takes so long with Suikotsu sometimes," he sighed. He then looked over to the house where Sango was quietly watching them in fear. "I don't understand what's up with Aniki now," Jakotsu finally said breaking the small silence Renkotsu and him had made from not speaking to each other, "He was all like, 'Save the girl, she could be useful' and all that folly…why couldn't we have taken Inuyasha instead?"

Renkotsu hated it every time Jakotsu would bring up Inuyasha, he would go on bitching about some stupid crap which really irritated the hell out of him. Pretending not to hear he looked off to the side, and to his luck, Bankotsu and Suikotsu showed up. Oh Kami-sama how he wished he was religious, like he _WAS_.

"Yo, Jakotsu, Renkotsu, sorry for taking so long. Kinda got exciting on the way back," Bankotsu grinned. He then waved his hand, "Anyhoo, you ready to go back?" Jakotsu nodded, "Un, Aniki! But I don't want to be the one who carries that girl! If it were me to decide…" but everyone ignored Jakotsu. Knowing how Renkotsu would feel Bankotsu felt as if since he was leader he should be the one to carry Sango. "Wait here," he told them as he started for the house she was in.

'Great!' she thought, 'Now I'm really screwed, they're gonna take me to their hideout and I'm probably gonna be tortured.' They _were_ mercenaries and all. She felt herself shrink back as he entered into the house, but then felt something different happen. Was she starting to lose her fear of him? "Oi," he said, "whether you want to or not, you're coming with us, understand?" Sango could only nod. When she did, Bankotsu picked her up and they all head off up to the north. It seemed that the Shichinintai had their hideout in the snowing mountains. And to Sango's surprise, it was a mansion! A castle maybe that they had raided a while ago. As they arrived she saw how beautiful it was on the inside. 'Wow,' she thought. Those were the only words in her mind.

Bankotsu, still having her over his shoulder, went in search of a room for Sango. He had walked for quite a while, and finally, after finding one which he hoped would be to her liking, gave her a room with paintings of trees and flowers in it. "You'll be staying here with us," he said with a grin, "don't even _think_ of leaving here." Sango looked at the floor, how long exactly was she going to stay here? And why didn't that damned Inuyasha find her yet? The stupid hanyou!

Bankotsu saw this expression and still grinned his infamous grin, "Besides," he said with a sort of tone in his voice, "I want to have you here for a while. And during the time, make it a good one for me." With that, he left the room. Sango could only stare. 'Does …Bankotsu…?' she thought. Well, she had to admit, she was pretty strong, was quite smart on her knowledge of weapons and she was attractive. But what did 'Make it a good one for me,' meant?

Bankotsu sat in his room, with a sake bottle in one hand and a bowl in the other; he drank down the tasty liquor. "Sango," he said to himself, "don't think the halfing bastard will find you here. It snows, so the scent will be swept away." He then put down the bottle and bowl and laid on his back, dirty thoughts entered his mind. 'Tonight…' he thought, tonight he would show her that **he **was the only person she could lean on.

Day was turning to night and Sango could not help but think of Bankotsu since she had arrived. The more she thought about him the more she wanted to see and be with him. But where would he be? This was a castle for crying out loud! "Bankotsu…" she whispered as she thought about him. His tender look, his grin, his sharp look, even the looks while he fights. Sango had actually noticed these things when the Inutachi always fought with the Shichinintai. She felt herself falling into him. But then…what about Miroku?

'_Sango…you're the only one for me,_

_I won't leave you,_

_I would rather die here with you_'

"Ridiculous!" she then said out loud. "Houshi sama always flirts with other girls. Hmmph!! Forget about him!" Sango then laid down on the futon and looked out the window. It was dark. She had already missed dinner, 'Oh well…' she thought. She wasn't hungry for that anyways. She then felt herself get lost in her thoughts about Bankotsu; she imagined the intimacy she and him might share one night. A hot blush rose up to her face and she patted her cheeks hoping they would go away.

The sliding door opened and Sango quickly turned around. It was Bankotsu! "Bankotsu! What are you doing here?" she felt herself grow hot and somewhat wet from thinking of dirty thoughts about him. He began to get closer to her, "Bankotsu…" she was then cut off by passionate kisses he was giving her, slipping his tongue in and playing with hers. Pleasure and satisfaction filled her and she felt herself growing wet. He ran his hands along her shoulders and gently pushed her down onto the bed.

Bankotsu ran his hands along her sides and slowly moved them between the flaps of her kimono. He pulled away from her lips for air and began placing feather light kisses down her neck. He stopped only to remove her upper kimono part and his armor. He continued to make his way down to her collar bone, where he nipped gently. Sango moaned, arching her neck to give him more access. He twirled his tongue along her skin as he made his way to his destination. He growled when he realized a thin fabric blocked his way, her cloth wrap.

Bankotsu grinned when Sango leaned forward and led his hands to the clasp that would unravel her tight wrap. He closed the space between them and ran his tongue along hers as he removed the fabric that bound her breasts. Once again breaking away, he made his way back down to destination, sensually biting, licking, and sucking her skin.

When he reached the first soft, fleshy mound he swirled his tongue around her nipple, causing her to moan in pleasure and arch against him. He lightly bit it, causing Sango to take a sharp intake of air. He grinned and ran his hand along her body and to her other breast, pinching and rolling the neglected nipple between his thumb and index finger.

Sango could barely move her body; Bankotsu's ministrations left her breathless and made her a mass of throbbing passion. She felt her clit throbbing with pleasure. When she finally regained a little control in her arms she reached to pull Bankotsu's haori off. She was having a little bit of trouble, since she had little control over her arms. Bankotsu pulled away from her breast, a grin on his face, he pulled her up into a sitting position. She was grateful for the help of removing his haori.

Bankotsu threw his haori to the side and leaned forward to claim her lips once again. His hands massaging her breasts. He gradually stopped the motion and brought his hands to the last part of her kimono. He completely removed all of her clothing. He pulled away to look at her. Oh, Kami-sama did he ever have the most painful hard-on in his life.

Sango blushed under his gaze and tried to cover up. He grabbed her hands.

"Don't," He whispered, his voice husky, "You're beautiful." Bankotsu lowered his lips to hers again. Their tongues fought for dominance, hands roamed over bare flesh. Sango lightly bit his bottom lip and drew away; she lightly licked his lips, trying to tease him. He smirked and drew a finger along her spin, forcing her to shiver and lean into him, pressing her soft breasts to his chest. He pressed his lips against hers even harder, drawing deep moans of pleasure from her. She couldn't help it. She had to say something about this moment. "But…" she began waiting to take in some air, "why?" He grinned, "Who would not fall in love with you? You're desirable. You're mine."

Sango's hands made their way down Bankotsu's chest to the waistband of Bankotsu's hakamas. She pushed down on them and they slid down his legs, leaving his well-toned body completely naked. She ran her hands back up to his chest and over his shoulders, pulling him closer to her. Perfect. It was only a few minutes she was thinking about doing this, now here she was, doing it with him.

Bankotsu gently pushed her back down to a laying position, his lips still locked with hers. He slowly ran a hand along her body and stopped at her throbbing clit. He sensually rubbed her there, running his fingers along her opening and around her clit. She moaned loudly, arching into him. Bankotsu grinned, "You like?" he teased. Her breathing was getting heavy.

"B-Ban-Bankotsu," Sango moaned, "P-please…" She could barely speak.

He grinned and finally stopped teasing her. He pushed one finger into her. She immediately arched into him. He grinned all the more and began pumping into her, every pump met with an arch of her back. His lips crashed back to hers as he entered another finger and began pumping harder and faster. After a few minutes he could feel her muscles constrict around his fingers, she clutched at his back.

Bankotsu gently pulled his fingers out of her when he felt her relax; he eyed the residue on his fingers then looked at her and smiled, "Are you ready for this?"

Sango blushed when caught her first glimpse of his member. She quickly looked away, her face a bright red. Her chest heaved with her heavy breathing. She was quite surprised on how **big** it was.

Bankotsu reached out and cupped her cheek, forcing her to look at him, "Are you ready for this?" He repeated. Sango swallowed, she couldn't say a word, so she just nodded. "Are you sure?" Sango nodded again, she was for sure ready.

Bankotsu placed his lips on hers again and positioned himself at her entrance. He entered her. Breaking away from the kiss. "This is going to hurt, but it'll pass soon," Sango nodded. As soon as he placed his lips back on hers, he broke through her virginity. He could feel her tense under him in pain. He kissed her softly, trying to help null the pain. But it didn't go away just yet. It was hard, and tight. And it hurt Sango, but then, she felt it go away and be replaced the sheer pleasure of him moving in and out of her.

When she began kissing him back, he took it as a sign the pain had passed. He slowly pulled out and pushed back into her, harder. She moaned in pure pleasure, arching up to meet him. He began to thrust into, building up speed and thrusting harder, with every one Sango met each of his thrusts. He could feel his climax building up. When her walls constricted around him, he lost it and cummed into her.

Sango felt a sort of strange feeling in her. A sort of happy feeling. She smiled as Bankotsu pulled out and laid on the side of her and then kissed her forehead. Sango then turned to him, she felt herself become shy as she asked her question, "Did you feel this way since the first time you saw me?" He looked at her and grinned, "I did, to be quite honest. Then after, I kept thinking about you, you drove me insane." They both laughed softly. Both were tired, Sango cuddled up next to him and he took her. While the snow blew and fell outside, inside, the two steaming sweaty lovers slept through the cold by each others warmth.

Erh, I hoped for a good ending but oh well, hope you enjoyed it!! R&R!!!!


End file.
